


You Never Listen To Me

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set during the climax of Legend of The Neverbeast, when Nyx destroys the rock tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Listen To Me

They never listened. They all thought she was insane, a danger to Pixie Hollow. Stupid.

So she was trusting and wanted to try with the more dangerous animals - that wasn’t a problem! What was a problem was that no one ever gave her a chance to truly understand the creatures, before they panicked and caused the animals to get scared and, well… That was when the damage occurred.

That was why she changed her mind about introducing Gruff to Queen Clarion. It would have been fine had Nyx not been there - Fawn would have had no problems explaining everything to Clarion. But to Nyx? No.  
Nyx wasn’t so easy to, persuade…

Fawn looked at Nyx, eyes full of worry and fear, as she stood on the boulder, the one the Scout Talent had used to destroy Gruff’s tower - and their only hope of saving Pixie Hollow.  
_You never listen to me…_


End file.
